Prehistoric (2020 Live Action Remake)
Prehistoric is upcoming american 2019 film same name by Discovery Channel Directed By TBA Plot Cast TBA as Narrator (US Version) Ian Holm as Narrator (UK Version) TBA as TBA Creatures • Tyrannosaurus Rex (Rexy, Her Mate, And Other Rexes) • Velociraptor (Blue And Other Raptors) • Parasaurolophus (Jurassic World Variant) • Triceratops (Jurassic Park 1993 And Jurassic World 2015 Variant) • Stegosaurus ( Jurassic World 2015 And Jurassic Park III Variant) • Ankylosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Apatosaurus (Jurassic World Variant) • Barchiosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Stygimoloch (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Pteranodon (Jurassic World Variant) • Dimorphodon (Jurassic World Variant) • Pachycephalosaurus (Lost World Variant) • Carnotaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park Variant) • Allosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Baryonyx (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Sinoceratops (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Gastonia (Jurassic Fight Club Variant) • Corythosaurus (Jurassic Park III Variant) • Metriacanthosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant) • Styracosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant But With Fallen Kingdom Toy Colors) • Woolly Mammoth (Walking With... Variant) • Wolf (Beauty and the Beast 1991 Variant) • Spinosaurus ( Model Based On Real Spinosaurus With A Colorful Green Paint Job With Orange And Brown Spots The Roar Will Be Kong 2017/20 Mixed With Crocodile Hissing) • Megalodon (The Meg Variant) • Wild Boar (Hellboy Joins Brawlhalla) • Microceratus ( Model Based On Jurassic World Website) • Edmontosaurus (Model Based On Jurassic World Website) • Dakotaraptor (Feathered Dinosaurs Sub Plot) • Yutyrannus (Feathered Dinosaurs Sub Plot) • Megalosaurus (Model Based On Real Megalosaurus With A Blue Color And Red And Green Spots) • Giganotoraptor (Feathered Dinosaurs Sub Plot) • Protoceratops (Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant) • Leptoceratops (Model Based On Real Leptoceratops Being A Cute But Chubby Dinosaur And Has A Yellow Color And Has Green Stripes) • Dreadnoughtus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) • Diplodocus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) • Deinosuchus (Lost World Game Variant) • Proceratosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution Variant) • Postosuchus (Walking With... Variant) • Mosasaurus (Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Elasmosaurus (Model Based On Real Elasmosaurus With The Colors Of A Killer Whale) • Coelophysis (Walking With... Variant) • Iguanodon (Disney's Dinosaur Variant But Has No Lips And Has The Shape And Sounds Of The Jurassic World Evolution Iguanodon) • Majungasaurus (Jurassic Fight Club Variant But Has Bear Sounds Mixed With The V-Rex From Peter Jackson's King Kong) • Glytodon (Model Based On Real Glytodon With The Colors Of The Ankylosaurus From Walking With Dinosaurs) • Plateosaurus (Model Based On Walking With Dinosaurs Variant But With The Colors Of The Barchiosaurus From Jurassic Park III) • Dunkleosteus (Model Based On Real Dunkleosteus With Purple Skin And Blue Eyes) • Compy (Lost World And Fallen Kingdom Variant) • Columbian Mammoth (Model Based On La Brea tar pits Museum Statues) • Therizniosaurus (Walking With... Variant But With Feathers) • Utahraptor (Model Based On Real Utahraptor With The Feathers And Colors Of A Bald Eagle) • Tarbosaurus (Model Based On Dino King 2 Variant But With The Colors Of The Bite And Fight Rex And Has Yellow Quills On The Tail) • Brontosaurus (Model Based On Real Brontosaurus With Grey Elephant Like Skin And Has The Brontosaurus Roars From Peter Jackson's King Kong) • Herrerasaurus (Model Based On Fallen Kingdom Toy Variant With Cheetah Like Spots And Has The Roars Of The Raptors From Peter Jackson's King Kong But With A Higher Pitch) • Suchomimus (Model Based On Real Suchomimus With Crocodile Like Skin And Has The Roars Of Lizze From Rampage, But A Higher Pitch) Soundtrack Trivia * *The wild boar in the beginning sound effect be Archaeotherium. * * Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:American films Category:Movies Category:Films about animals Category:Films about monsters Category:Dinosaur movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:Discovery Channel films Category:TV-13 (Discovery Channel) Category:2020 films